Dawn of a New Age
by Frost and Flame
Summary: What if Anakin Skywalker killed Sidious and became Emperor? How would things have changed? What if some Jedi joined him?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame etc. The characters here are all part of Star Wars, Lucas Arts etc. or they are ones I thought up by myself. I don't seek money etc. from this.

Summary: What if Anakin Skywalker killed Sidious? What if HE became the emperor instead of Sidious in Episode 3? What if some Jedi joined him and became the Sith?

Frost

**A New Empire**

**Chapter One**

**Chancellor's Private Office**

"Join me. Pledge yourself to the Sith. Become my apprentice!" Sidious said.

"Yes."

"Good, good!"

"I want your power, I want the power to stop death."

"That power only my master truly achieved. Together, we will find it. The force is strong in you boy. Together, we can do anything!" Sidious cackled

"You misunderstood. Together? Never. I want the power to stop death, and I can get that easily from your mind. Now die!" Anakin snarled and thrust the bright cyan blade into Sidious' chest.

"I am the master now," he proclaimed. "And you are dead," he finished, pulling the blade out of his body.

**Senate Meeting**

"The Jedi traitors have assassinated the Supreme Chancellor," Anakin announced out loud. "His last request in his will was to take up his duty as Supreme Chancellor."

"How do we know you didn't assassinate him yourself? You're a Jedi!" Yelled a senator from a podium above.

"The Supreme Chancellor told me to take this recording device from his desk in his will." Anakin lied, pulling out a small disk. "Listen"

_Audio recording presented before the Senate. Identities of all speakers confirmed_

Palpatine: Why Master Windu, what a pleasant surprise.

Mace Windu: Hardly a surprise Chancellor. And it will be pleasant for neither of us.

Palpatine: I'm sorry? Master Fisto, hello. Master Kolar, greetings. I hope you are well. And Master Tiin-I see your horn has regrown; I'm very glad. What brings four Jedi Masters to my office at this hour?

Mace Windu: We know who you are. What you are. We're here to take you into custody.

Palpatine: I beg your pardon? What am I, the last I checked, I was Supreme Chancellor of the Republic you sworn to serve. I hope I misunderstood what you mean by _custody_, Master Windu. It smacks of treason!

Mace Windu: You're under arrest!

Palpatine: Really, Master Windu, you cannot be serious! On what charge?

Mace Windu: You're a Sith Lord!

Palpatine: Am I? Even if that is true, that's hardly a crime. My philosophical outlook is a personal matter. In fact-the last time I read the Constitution, anyway-we have very strict laws against this type of persecution. So I ask again: What is my alleged crime? How do you justify your mutiny before the Senate? Or do you intend to arrest the Senate as well?

Mace Windu: We're no here to argue with you.

Palpatine: No, you're here to imprison me without trial. Without even the pretense of legality. So this is the plan, at last, the Jedi are taking over the Republic.

Mace Windu: Come with us, _now_.

Palpatine: I shall do no such thing! If you intend to murder me, you can do it right here!

Mace Windu: Don't try to resist.

_sounds that have been identified by frequency resonances to be the ignition of several lightsabers_

Palpatine: Resist? How could I possibly resist? This is _murder_, you Jedi traitors! How can I be of any threat to you? Master Tiin-you're the telepath. What am I thinking right now?

_sounds of scuffle_

Kit Fisto: Saesee-

Agen Kolor: _Garbled; possibly "It doesn't hurt"(?)_

_sounds of scuffle_

Palpatine: Help! Help! Security-_someone!_ Help me! _Murder! Treason!_

_recording ends_

"As you see, it was them who assassinated the Supreme Chancellor. I am ashamed that what I once considered my brothers now collaborate to bring down the Senate! The remaining traitors will be hunted down, rooted out wherever they may hide, and brought to justice, dead or alive! All collaborators will suffer the same fate. Those who protect the enemy _are_ the enemy! Now is the time! Now we will strike back! Now we will _destroy_ the _destroyers!_ _Death to the enemies of democracy!_"Anakin shouted.

The Senate roared.

"This has been the most trying of times, but the war is over!" he announced.

The Senate roared again.

"The Seperatists have been defeated! The Republic will stand! United! United and free! The Jedi Rebellion is the final test! When this session is over, I shall lead our finest troops, the 501st legion, and kill all the Jedi traitors in their so called temple!"

The Senate cheered.

"Never again shall we be divided! Never again sector on sector, planet turn against planet, _sibling _turn against _sibling!_ We are one nation, we are _indivisible!_ To ensure that we will always stand together, that we will always speak with a single voice, and act with a single hand, the Republic must change, we must _evolve_. We must grow. We have become and empire in fact; let us become an Empire in name as well! We _are_ the first _Galactic Empire!_"

The Senate went wild.

"We are an empire," he continued, "that will continued to be ruled by this august body! We are an empire that will never turn to political maneuvering that wounded us so deeply! We are and empire that will be directed by a single sovereign chosen for life!"

The Senate went wilder, if that was even possible.

"We are an empire ruled by majority! An empire ruled by a new Constitution. An empire ruled by _laws_ not of politicians! An empire devoted to the preservation of a just society. Of a safe and secure society! We are an empire that will stand ten thousand years! We will celebrate the anniversary of this day as _Empire_ Day. Safety! Security! Justice and peace!"

The Senate went berserk.

Across the whole galaxy this was broadcasted until everyone knew, and by then it was too late for the Jedi. The clone troopers upon seeing this transmitted it to every single unit and so, ironically, Order 66 was executed everywhere without the order being given, everywhere but Coruscant. On Coruscant, Order 66 was already being executed, and as thousands of the elite clone legion 501st marched up the Jedi Temple steps, they were led by their new _Emperor!_

**Jedi Temple**

The door to the Temple opened. The Gate Master stuck his body outside of the doors.

"Anakin!" he gasped. "What happened! Where are the masters?"

The Emperor looked at him like he wasn't sure who the gate master was. "Where is Shaak Ti?"

"In the meditation chambers, we felt something happen in the force, something awful. She's searching the force in deep meditation, trying to get some feel on what's going on…Something has happened hasn't it?" he asked.

The gate master looked past him. Climbing the stairs were clones. Dozens of them, companies, brigades, regiments, battalions of them.

Thousands.

"Anakin," he asked. "What happened, something has happened hasn't it? Something horrible. How bad is it-"

The last thing he felt was the cool handle of a lightsaber against his chin and pain erupting in his brain.

"My name _isn't_ Anakin, its Vader, _Emperor_ Vader, to you," the new Emperor replied. Pushing the gates open with the force, Vader charged in with hundreds of clones behind him, slaughtering the Jedi caught at unawares in the main hall.

"Spread out and secure the temple," he ordered, "Send three companies to secure the Jedi Archives before the Jedi destroy them, and send another three to start the recall beacon in the memory banks, summoning all remaining Jedi back to Coruscant. The rest of you, kill every Jedi you see."

Soon blaster fire erupted in the hallways around them, and the ignition of lightsabers could be heard, and the _hum_ sounds of lightsaber blades. Charging into the council room, he was confronted by a lone Jedi, with a, wait, _red blade?_ Whipping out his bright blue blade, he slashed downwards towards the female Jedi, then feinted left, then right, and stabbed at her chest.

Astoundingly, she countered each of them in turn.

"Very good" he taunted. "I never saw you around the temple before."

"Good observation," she returned dryly before leaping forward and unleashing a flurry of cuts and stabs at him. Vader jumped back and held up his lightsaber in the guard position.

"You have much anger in you." He remarked.

"You killed the other Jedi!" she spat out.

"Ah, but did you know they committed treason? They assassinated the Supreme Chancellor!" he said. "No doubt that they didn't tell you of what they planned to do did they!"

"What are you talking about! The Jedi don't keep secrets from each other! Do they?" she said, her voice quavering.

"What is your name, young one?" he asked in a kind soothing voice.

"Ar-Arianna Frost." She stammered.

"Trust me, the Jedi are greedy traitors who only serve themselves! They didn't confide in me about their plot, and so I found out they planned to assassinate the chancellor, but I was too late to save him. At least I killed the Jedi who killed him! Join me, and we shall create something new from the ashes!" Vader proclaimed. "We are not so different, they left you out of their traitorous plans to take control of the Republic as they left me. Together we can bring justice back into the galaxy!"

"I-I" she stammered.

"Join me, pledge yourself to the new Empire, to the Emperor!"

"Yes, my master." She finally replied.

Taking a comlink out from a pocket in his black robes, he spoke into it, and ordered all the clones in the temple. "Do NOT attack a female Jedi wearing black robes with black hair and blue eyes, and a red lightsaber. Treat her as you would have treated the second-in-command Supreme Commander of the Galactic Empire."

"Yes your majesty." Came the reply.

"Follow me," he ordered Arianna. "Though it is sort of a custom for new Sith to have a new name, yours is adequate. Therefore you shall now be named, Darth Frost."

"Thank you, master," she replied, jogging to keep up to the fast pace Vader was putting up to reach the meditation chambers.

"Why are we heading towards the meditation chambers? Master" she hastily added.

"Master Shaak Ti is there." He replied. "And I have plans for her. I believe that she, like you, have been left out about the Jedi Rebellion."

"Ah, I understand. Thank you master," she replied.

When they reached the meditation chambers, they stopped at the door. Dozens of clone bodies littered the ground, and two dozen more were firing at a blur which could only be Shaak Ti. As beautiful as a flower, as deadly as a viper, Shaak Ti had a way of moving fast through the battlefield, and decimated the clones as if they were mere statues made of wood.

Reaching a hand out and waving off the clones, Vader entered the meditation chambers with Frost behind him.

"Shaak Ti, what a surprise!" he announced cheerfully.

"Traitor!" she spat back. "I saw what you did to Siri Tachi and Ferus!"

"They were traitors my dear." (The my dear is like Palpatine always saying, Anakin my boy, or, Anakin my son!) he replied a bit coldly. "They betrayed the Republic and assassinated the Supreme Chancellor."

"Palpatine was a Sith Lord!" she countered.

"So? So what if he was? So am I! The Jedi assassinated him! I saw it with my own eyes! Master Windu and Master Fisto cut down him when he was defenseless! They planned to overthrow the Republic!"

"That's not true! They would have told me, and they wouldn't have done that anyways!" she said.

"No, it is sadly true. Before I killed Master Windu, I made him confess. He said almost all the Jedi knew, other than the ones they thought were too loyal to the Republic and planned to kill off, like dear Arianna here, and you." He said.

"But, but!" Shaak Ti stammered.

"Join us! Fight back the traitors!" Vader said eagerly. "You can undo the wrongs you never knew you were committing. Become my apprentice, like Arianna. You don't have to if you don't want to, but you can still work with us, to save the galaxy!"

"I-I, I'll go with you," she replied dejectedly. She couldn't believe her so called friends didn't tell her of their plot.


	2. Chapter 2

The End of the War Chapter Two 

**Imperial Army Headquarters**

"I shall be heading to Mustafar soon, the Seperatist leaders who were working together with the Jedi will be there." Vader said, addressing his two new apprentices. "I will expect everything to be in order when I come back, and I will have a…shall we say, surprise," he finished off.

"Yes master," murmured both Shaak Ti and Darth Frost.

**Control Center of the CIS Bunker onMustafar**

Nute Gunray was currently speaking with a holoprojected image of, _Darth Vader?_ He had no idea who this was, just that Vader claimed to have killed Sidious and planned to award them richly.

"This is a glorious day for the galaxy! We will finally rule all!" he exclaimed.

"Yes yes, indeed. Thanks, in great part, to you, Viceroy, and your associates of the Techno Union and the IBC. And of course, ArchDuke Poggle. You have all performed magnificently. Have your droid armies been shut down?"

"Yes my lord, nearly an hour ago."

"_Good, good," _the holoscan of the cloaked man said pleasantly, _"I shall be arriving soon, in fact, be prepared for my arrival, right…now."_

The door opened. A tall cloaked figure with eyes as yellow as a feline cat, slim but broad shoulders, stood at the door.

San Hill beat the others to the greetings. "Welcome, Lord Vader!" His elongated legs almost tangled with each other in his rush to shake hands with the Sith Lord. "On behalf of the leadership of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, let me be the first to-"

"Very well, you will be the first."

The cloaked figure stepped inside and made a gesture with a black gloved hand. Blast doors slammed shut across every exit. The control panel exploded in a shower of sparkling waves.

The cloaked figure drew back his hood.

San Hill recoiled, hands flapping like panicked birds sewn to his wrists.

"You're, you're Anakin Skywalker!" he gasped before the life drained out of him from a blue blade sticking through his head, which then was whipped down in a loop to cut all three of his hearts. The Seperatist leaders all watched in frozen horror and fascination as the corpse of the head of the IBC collapsed onto the ground, dead.

"The resemblance," Darth Vader said, "Is deceptive."

Vader threw his lightsaber out, using the force to direct it, slashing off hands and legs left and right, before catching it by the hilt. Shu Mai, President and CEO of the Commerce Guild looked up from her knees, hands clasp before her. "We were promised a _reward_, a-a _handsome_ reward!" she stammered.

"I am your reward." Vader replied coldly. "You don't find me handsome?"

"Please! Pleeee-"

Her cry for mercy was cut off by Vader flicking his wrist and sending the brilliant blue blade of energy through her skull.

5 Minutes Later

Darth Vader left nothing alive as he left the main room of the Seperatist Bunker.

Rune Haako tripped over a chair as he stumbled back.

"Stop! Please! We _surrender!" _he whimpered. "Do you understand? You can't just _kill _us!"

The Sith Lord smiled. "Or can't I?"

"We are _unarmed!_ We surrendered! Pleeaasseeee! You're a _Jedi!_"

"You fought a war to destroy the Jedi, congratulations on your success." Vader replied, fighting back a feral grin, then slashed down and cut off his head as well. Next, he stepped towards Wat Tambor, head of the Techno Union, who cringed at his approach.

"Please! I'll offer you anything!" he cried pitifully. "_Anything you want!"_

Vader twirled his blade to form a butterfly in midair, cutting off his head, left arm, what was left of his neck, right arm.

"Thank you, I really do appreciate what you offered me," he remarked to the dead body of Wat Tambor. Lastly, he turned to Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation and last living leader of the CIS.

"The war is over! Lord Vader! You promised, you promised that we would be left in _peace_!"

"My transmission was garbled." Vader replied. "I promised you would be left in _pieces._"

**Minutes or Hours, depending on what you want**

Padme rushed down the landing ramp. Her eyes were all red, her emotional control shattered from the flight from Coruscant to Mustafar.

"Anakin! I've been so frightened! Obi Wan, he said terrible things about you, he said you turned to the dark side, that you murdered _younglings_!"

Vader's brain became clouded. He didn't say, _I could never turn to the dark side_. He didn't say, _Murder younglings? Me? That's crazy._

Instead, he said, "Obi Wan's _alive?_"

"Yes, he said he was looking for you."

"Did you tell him where I am?"

"No Anakin, of course not! How could I, he wants, he wanted to _kill_ you! I didn't tell him anything! I _wouldn't!"_

"Too bad," Vader reflected.

"Anakin, _what?_"

"He's a traitor, he's an enemy of the empire, he has to die."

"Stop it! Stop _talking_ like that, you're frightening me! What have you done Anakin?"

"I have brought peace to the Republic."

"The Republic doesn't _exist_ anymore! You _killed _it! You!"

"Yes, did you notice I was the Emperor?" he drawled. "It needed to die."

"Anakin, please stop! I can't stand you talking like this! Anakin-" her voice died away as she noticed he wasn't looking at her anymore. He wasn't even listening.

"_You!"_

"Padme, move away," Obi Wan's clear crisp voice cut through Mustafar's hot bleary air like a knife.

"_You, you brought him here," _he growled.

"Padme, move _away_, he's not who you think he is, he _will_ harm you!"

"The Jedi turned against me, don't _you _turn against me!"

"Anakin, no, no, Anakin, no…"

"The _late_ Palpatine was right, sometimes it is the closest to you that you cannot see."

With his gloved hand, he made a fist, and she couldn't breathe.

"I loved you too much to see you, to see what you _are_, you traitor!" he roared.

"Anakin, let her go!" Obi Wan shouted.

"As you wish," he snarled, waving his hand and sending her slamming against the bulkhead of the sleek Naboo cruiser. "I will deal with her later."

Both of them drew their blades.

"You, you turned her against me!" Vader accused.

"You did that yourself!" Obi wan spat back.

Blade flashing, Vader ran forward and crashed into Obi Wan, but having his lightsaber blocked at the last moment. Blades clashed, the identical blue streams of light twirled in complex patterns that would have confused an ordinary person, but was like doing a stretch to both of the duelers right now.

In every exchange, Obi Wan gave ground, being forced back by Vader's cyan fountain of energy. Thrusting his hand forward Vader force pushed Obi Wan back into the Seperatist Control Bunker, and charged in after him.

"Your powers are no match for the power of the dark side!" he taunted. He made a gesture and a control panel was ripped from a nearby table and flew at Obi Wan, but was intercepted midway by a similar object.

"I've heard that before, but I never expected I would hear that from you!"

Raising his left hand, Vader concentrated on force lightning with his real hand. Sparks of electricity sparked out and flashed at Obi Wan, being intercepted by the blue sheet of energy and redirected on the ceiling.

"I am the master now!" Vader cried out. "Experience the danger of the dark side!"

Bolts of lightning continued to be hurled out of his hand, and soon Obi Wan was forced back into a corner. Halting his force lightning attack, Vader charged forward and whipped out his second lightsaber, the one he had taken from Ventress when he had killed her on Yavin Four.

Wielding two lightsabers, he twirled both of them around and continued slashing at Obi Wan, until their blue blades locked. Obi Wan strained, but he didn't seemed to be able to hold against Vader's lightsaber. _Ah, wait a second, why am I pushing against a guy with a metal hand?_

Changing tactics, he force pushed Vader back, and jumped outside the side door to a balcony. Whirling back, he raised his blade to block any attack made by Vader when suddenly a red flash cut through the air. Ventress' lightsaber, thrown by Vader cut through Obi Wan's skin and cut his left arm off. Staring in shock at the stump that was his left hand, Obi Wan stumbled backwards as Vader stalked towards him.

Raising his blade, he was about to end Kenobi's pitiful life when suddenly a voice sounded behind him. "Drop your lightsaber or die!" "Roger roger!"

Whirling around, he force pushed the two battledroids backwards, and that second was all Obi Wan needed. Leaping up, he jumped over the battledroids and into the control room , running for the transport.

"No!" Vader cried in outrage, but before he could give chase, the druids fired. Sidestepping, he threw out his left hand and force lightning flew from his hands in waves, his anger fueling the power of the lightning. Wave after wave of force energy pour out from his fingers and incinerated the battledroids, but it was too late, Kenobi had escaped.


End file.
